Draconic Sorrows
by MyDigitalHazard
Summary: When a Dragon Dies, He or she does not truely leave this world. They bind themselfs with nature and provide hope for the future. For when our will Is broken and all hope Is lost, they will provide guidance and knowlege. TSxOC,Grimdark,Multi-Verse.


**Draconic Sorrows.**

**Prologue: Master and Apprentice**

**The Magic Realm, The Dark Masters Lair.**

**P.O.V: Third Person.**

The soft tapping of claw's against the stone floor grew stronger with every second passed. The two massive apes infront of the throne rooms double doors flinched slightly as a low, feral growl was heard. They looked into the darkness, their only source of light were torches that were placed every five meters, leaving large area's unlit.

The tapping grew closer, intill it was no less then five meters to the left of the door, then stopped. The apes, knowing they were in danger, drew there weapons and watched the area. Nothing happened, but the apes watched, the only noise in hallway was the ragged breath of the primates and the 'Snap' 'Crackle' and 'Pop' of the torches.

The sound of something hallow and metal hitting the floor down the opposite hallway caught both guards attention. The ape on the right turned a stared down that hallway for a good ten seconds before turning back to look at his partner.

Only to find him impaled to the wall via a large Ice crystal in the side of the head. Blood spilled everywere, creating a large, red puddle that started to run towards the second ape. Wide eyed, the ape screamed and stumbled backwards, into the darkness and disapearing from view completely. After a couple seconds, the ape returned. Only this time, headless. The body hit the stone floor with a mighty 'thud' and new blood was soon added to the puddle.

To the right of the door, the tapping returned. This time slower, and without the growl. Out of the darkness, came a black scaled, four toe'd paw, with bone white, two inch claws. Then another, followed by a scaly, black head with dark green eye's and a pair of bone white horns that curved downwards slightly. As the being entered the light completely, It was clear that this creature was a dragon, Its body was long and sleak, with black scales covering most of its body while its underbelly had blood red scales.

Its large, black wings, were folded at its side, and swayed slightly with every step. Finally, on the tip of the dragons tail, was a tailblade in the shape of a sickle. The blade was drenched in blood.

It walked past the second apes body, paying it no heed, and stepped over the red puddle that was increasing in size. Using his head to push the doors open, the dragon stepped into a larger room. Much larger, infact. With three collassol collums on each side holding the roof up and a large balcony on the far side, overlooking a volcanic wasteland.

On the balcony, sat another dragon. This one much larger then the first with dark purple scales and a dark yellow underbelly, along with three dark yellow horns that curved back down its head. It clearly male from its shear size.

The smaller, black dragon walked across the room towards the balcony and bowed before the great purple dragon.

"You summoned me, Master?" It said in a masculin, yet, young voice. The great purple dragon turned and looked the smaller one up and down. Its sights finally stopped on the smaller ones tailblade, taking note of the red goo splatered all over It. With a mighty sigh, the great beast spoke, In a slightly demonic voice.

"Why must you kill my guards everytime you report to me, Archer?" It asked as It shook Its large head, "Does It amuse you that much?"

Archer raised to look his master in the eye and smiled Innocently, showing off his bloodstained, but otherwise pearly white teeth. "It just Intrigues me how stupid they can be at times" He laughed slightly as he shook his head.

Joining In on the laughter, the larger dragon tapped the floor next to him on the balcony. Taking that as a sign, Archer walked over to his master and looked out over the wasteland that was once part of Avalar. "Amazing, Isn't It?" the larger dragon started, "The raw power and fury of this land will be more the enough to quench the Deep Golems thirst for destruction"

"Indeed It will" Replied Archer as he watched a small volcano In the distance erupt, "When will we unfold our master plan?"

"In do time, young one" Came his replie as his face contorted Into a wicked smile, "But this Is not the reason I have summoned you"

Archer turned to look back at the larger dragon, Curiosity skeched across his face, "Then why have you then, Master?"

The great purple dragon took a moment to Inhale the volcanic air before awnsering, "Before I can ressurect the Destroyer, I need you to recover something of great importance from the dragon temple In Warfang"

"Master, If I may Interrupt" Archer said before the larger dragon could continue, "How do you expect me to enter Warfang? Or even the temple? The place Is a fortress!"

"That, I will leave up to you" The larger dragon stated, "Once you are Inside, Look for a room with this Symbol on the door" He placed a peice of parchment, that he had kept hidden until now, Infont of Archer. The symbol resembled a Inverted Triangle with three circles Inside. "Take what is Inside the room and return to me"

Archer picked up the paper In his clawed paw and studied It for a few seconds, Memorizing every detail, before droping It and bowing to the larger dragon. "It will be done"

As he turned to leave, the larger dragon spoke up, not even taking his eyes of the land before him, "You have been my most loyal servent since Cynder betrayed me" he said, "Once you complete this task, your training will be complete and we shall rule the new world, side by side. Just like your predissesor failed to do."

Archer bowed his head once again, "Yes Malefor" before walking out of the room and past the two decaying corpses. _New world, Ha! My scaly flank!_ Thought Archer as he walked throught the pitch black corridors, making him almost Invisible. _The Gardians will pay for what they have done, and I couldn't really care less what happends next_

He came to a large openning in the side of the mountain. He walked to the edge and looked out over the volcanic plains. He felt nothing for the creatures that had died here, nor did he pity those that were going to die.

All he could think about was one thing,

_Revenge_

With that thought, he took too the skys and dissapered Into the night.

* * *

**Alrighty then, You all might just be wondering what you read. To tell you the truth, this Is a storie that has been bouncing around my head faster the Pinkie on a sugar rush... Well, nothings really that fast but you get the point. **

**This Is a MLP/Spyro the Dragon Fic if you haven't already noticed, and the reason I;m not putting It in that section Is becasue, well, nobody really looks at the cross-over section anymore.**

**I want your feedback, Drop a review, PM me, Anything. I want to know what YOU, the readers think.**

**Alright, well. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I Enjoyed writing It.**

**And as Always, Have Nice Day.**

***Large Explosion***

**-MyDigitalHazard Signing out**


End file.
